


A mi lado

by Erimin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality, Homosexuality, Incest, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiara ha tenido una desilusión en el amor. Su hermana es la única que sabe como subirle el ánimo y hacer que olvide todo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mi lado

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.  
> Advertencias: Incesto.

El día estaba completamente oscuro debido a los grandes nubarrones que tapaban la luz del sol. Gruesas gotas de lluvia caían fuertemente sobre el suelo, donde dejaban de ser las mismas para formar un gran charco de agua que reflejaba todo lo que pasara sobre el.

La imagen de una chica se reflejó cuando esta pasó por su lado.

Aquella chica caminaba lentamente por las calles, dejándose golpear por cada gota que caía. A pesar de que vestía una chaqueta que lograba abrigarla del frío que se había pronosticado, ésta no había sido suficiente para detener la lluvia que, sin previo aviso, se dejó caer en la ciudad.

Cualquier persona en su estado correría por llegar a su cálido hogar para recuperar la temperatura perdida, pero a ella poco le interesaba recobrar aquel componente tan banal. En lo único que lograba centrar sus pensamientos era en aquel hombre español que se había excusado para no ir a su cita, solo para encontrarlo luego en una cafetería charlando alegremente con otra chica que desconocía, compartiendo las mismas caricias y mimos que compartió con ella.

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza, tanta, que pronto un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar desde su boca hasta llegar al mentón. El solo hecho de recordar la brillante sonrisa que él tenía en su rostro mientras hablaba, opacaba sus ojos, volviéndolos fríos y carentes de vida.

Quería llorar, pero sus lagrimales ya estaban secos, prohibiéndole desahogarse de la única forma que conocía y se consideraba capaz. Le hubiera gustado gritar, pero su voz no salía. Le hubiera gustado correr, pero sus piernas solo tenían la fuerza suficiente para mantenerla en pie y arrastrarla a lo largo de las calles. Le hubiera gustado haberle dado un puñetazo en el rostro al imbécil, pero no tuvo el valor, ni siquiera de encararlo. Solo atinó a salir corriendo hasta que el cansancio fue más fuerte.

Ahora solo se dejaba llevar, a donde fuese que sus piernas la llevaran. Mientras más lejos del español, mejor.

Otra chica pasó corriendo rápidamente a su lado, salpicándole un poco de agua que no se dio el trabajo de evitar, puesto que ya estaba completamente mojada. Una brisa de aire la siguió, logrando causarle un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda. Un sonoro estornudo se escapó de su boca y nariz, haciéndola perder un poco el equilibrio. Pensó que el golpe al caer dolería, pero probablemente no dolería más de lo que le dolió ver a su enamorado con otra persona.

Se extrañó al notar que el golpe nunca llegó, en cambio, era sujetada con fuerza por los brazos, por una chica que conocía muy bien.

—¡Hermana! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó confundida— Pensé que estarías con Antonio.

Lo último que deseaba era escuchar el nombre de ese cretino que osó mentirle.

Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero nuevamente no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Cerró la boca con frustración mientras bajaba la mirada al piso.

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos, solo las gotas chocando contra la superficie se escuchaban.

Repentinamente su hermana tomó una de sus manos y comenzó a caminar rápidamente, arrastrándola con ella. A pesar de que no deseaba ir, su actual fuerza no le permitía quitarse del firme agarre que proporcionaba su hermana pequeña, así que simplemente se dejó guiar.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al departamento que compartían. Aunque las dos ya habían cumplido la mayoría de edad hace unos años, y cada una vivía la vida a su gusto, no pudieron separarse, ya que fue una condición impuesta por su abuelo el que se mantuvieran juntas si es que deseaban mudarse a la capital.

Ya dentro, la hermana menor se acercó a la mayor, y con un gesto amable retiró los cabellos de su rostro para observarla mejor. Sus párpados hinchados y ojos rojos revelaban que había llorado hasta más no poder. Una herida atravesaba a lo largo su labio inferior y un poco de sangre se había quedado adherida a su mentón. Con un gesto de su pulgar lo limpió. Luego tomó sus manos, éstas estaban pálidas y entumecidas por el frío. En un acto puramente instintivo llevó las manos de su hermana hasta su boca, exhalando continuamente, intentando ayudarla para que entrara en calor.

—Estás igual de calada que yo. Eso no servirá —habló por primera vez la mayor.

Felicia no pudo evitar sonreír. Al menos su hermana aún tenía su característica voz. Comenzó a besar frenéticamente las manos de ésta, logrando más reacciones por parte de la primogénita.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó con las cejas fruncidas y las mejillas rojas.

—Es solo un poco de cariño —dijo sonriendo—. A nadie le viene mal.

La mayor enrojeció aún más y alejó rápidamente sus manos de su hermana.

—Espera un poco, iré a preparar la tina para que te des un exquisito baño —dijo y partió por el pasillo directo hacia el baño.

Chiara se quedó de pie allí mismo, esperando.

Gracias a su hermana había logrado llegar a casa a salvo. Gracias a su hermana había logrado sacar la voz otra vez. Gracias a su hermana ahora se sentía un poco más viva.

Se miró las manos unos segundos. Hasta hace unos instantes Felicia las había tapado en cariñosos besos, llenos de amor y ternura. Se llevó las manos hacia el rostro, depositando sus labios en uno de los tantos lugares donde los de Felicia habían estado.

Escondió rápidamente las manos detrás de su espalda al escuchar a su hermana hablarle desde el baño, indicándole que la bañera estaba lista. Se avergonzó de su comportamiento. Cualquiera pensaría que tendría quince años en vez de veintitrés.

Caminó hasta el baño en donde la esperaba su hermana con una sonrisa. Ésta se acercó a ella y comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su empapada chaqueta, mientras tarareaba una canción.

Tomó las manos de la menor, deteniéndola— ¿Qué crees que haces?

Felicia la miró con duda en sus ojos, pero respondió sin vacilar—: Te desvisto, qué más.

Una sonora cachetada era lo que tenía preparada la mayor, pero fue detenida a medio camino y sin dificultad por su hermana.

Puesto que el plan número uno no funcionó, Chiara le dedicó una tajante mirada que la hizo entender.

—Si te querías desvestir sola me hubieras dicho. —Soltó la mano de su hermana cuando se aseguró de que no intentaría golpearla otra vez— Pensé que como tenías el cuerpo entumido, sería más fácil si lo hacía yo.

La menor se quitó del camino y alcanzó a dar dos pasos hacia la salida del baño hasta que fue detenida por su hermana, que la había tomado por la mano. Felicia la miró confundida.

—Tú también estás mojada…

Felicia rió— Pues sí, por eso quería llegar pronto a casa.

Chiara negó con la cabeza. Abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, pero debido a la vergüenza no lograba decir lo que quería.

La verdad es que no quería estar sola en el baño. Se le hacía un lugar demasiado grande para ella sola, en especial en este momento. Deseaba la compañía de alguien, y ese alguien más cercano era Felicia.

Aunque nunca aceptaría que también ese único alguien era Felicia.

—Si te quedas con esa ropa empapada pescarás un resfriado. —Logró decir.

—Me iré a cambiar de inmediato.

—Quiero decir...

Chiara no logró terminar de decir lo que quería, puesto que a medio camino se avergonzó, y porque su hermana había colocado su mano en la mejilla izquierda, para luego depositar un tierno beso en la contraria.

—Entra tú primero. Iré por unas toallas.

Chiara asintió con la cabeza, muy avergonzada. A pesar de que ya era, según ella, una adulta hecha y derecha, a veces seguía dependiendo demasiado de su hermana, al punto de compartir baños, como era el caso ahora, y cama. Si no fuera por su relación consanguínea, parecerían una pareja de amantes. Y no es como que no les hayan hecho ese tipo de comentarios que, en un principio consideraba desagradables, pero con el tiempo dejaron de tener relevancia para las dos.

Siguió lo que su hermana había dejado a medias, quitándose la chaqueta completamente y dejándola a un lado en el suelo. Pronto se deshizo igualmente de la blusa y pantalón que llevaba, quedando solo en ropa interior.

Se acercó a la bañera e introdujo su mano hasta la mitad, comprobando que la temperatura del agua era la óptima. En unos segundos se quitó el resto de ropa y se metió en la tina, hasta quedar con todo el cuerpo, salvo la cabeza, bajo el agua.

Pronto su hermana volvió a entrar al baño mientras exclamaba el frío que sentía en todo su cuerpo. Decidió no contestarle ya que le pareció más que hablaba consigo misma.

Sin pudor alguno, Felicia comenzó a quitarse la húmeda ropa, dejándola tirada en lugares al azar alrededor del baño. Chiara seguía atenta sus movimientos, escudriñando cada lugar del cuerpo de su hermana. A veces pensaba que no podía ser tan malo tener una novia. Aunque no conocía ninguna mujer que valiera la pena, además de su hermana claro.

Cuando Felicia de volteó para dirigirse a la bañera, Chiara giró violentamente su cabeza para mirar hacia la pared. La menor no evitó la gran sonrisa que apareció en su rostro. Con prisa se acercó a la bañera y se metió, quedando frente a su hermana.

—Hacía tiempo que no nos bañábamos juntas —comentó la menor. Chiara solo asintió con la cabeza.

Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos. Felicia no dejaba de mirar a su hermana y Chiara no dejaba de observar las pequeñas ondas que se formaban en el agua cada vez que caía una gota desde su cabello.

Con delicadeza la menor buscó bajo el agua las manos de su hermana. Las encontró escondidas detrás de sus piernas flexionadas.

Ante el contacto Chiara elevó su vista hasta encontrarse con la mirada color avellana de Felicia.

—¿Quieres hablar?

Negó con la cabeza una sola vez. Lo suficiente para que Felicia no intentara más tocar el tema.

—Te contaré mi día —comenzó a hablar—. ¿Recuerdas que salí apresurada en la mañana porque iba tarde? —No esperó confirmación ni negación por parte de su hermana para seguir narrando— Logré tomar a tiempo el bus y luego el metro para llegar donde me reuniría con Kiku y Ludwig...

En un impulso Chiara se puso de pie dentro de la tina. Si había alguien más a quien odiara en estos momentos tanto o más que al español, era a ese imbécil alemán que se atrevía a arrebatar a su hermana de su lado.

—Abre las piernas.

El rostro de Felicia se enrojeció violentamente a la vez que abría los ojos a más no poder.

Con inseguridad y una voz temblorosa logró decir—: ¿Qué planeas hacer, hermana?

—Solo hazme un maldito espacio.

Sin rechistar la menor hizo lo que su hermana mayor le exigió. Luego Chiara se acercó y acomodó en aquel espacio dándole la espalda.

Felicia dejó escapar el aire que había estado reteniendo en un suspiro de alivio, aunque algo dentro de ella también indicara que estaba un poco decepcionada.

Chiara se hizo hacia atrás, apoyándose contra el pecho de Felicia. Luego dejó escapar un gruñido.

—¿No tienes algo que contar que no tenga que ver con ese idiota?

Felicia se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos, buscando en su memoria alguna otra vivencia ocurrida el mismo día.

—No, lo siento.

—Entonces solo cállate.

Y así lo hizo.

Se guardó todo lo que tenía para contar, solo para darle en el gusto a su hermana mayor. Después de todo, había decidido que durante todo el resto del día le pertenecería solo a ella.

—¿Dormiremos juntas hoy? —preguntó cuando, ya con el cuerpo seco, se colocaba la ropa de dormir.

Chiara ya estaba vestida con su pijama, que consistía en una camiseta y un pantalón más largo de lo que debía; terminaba por arrastrarlo por el suelo. Tenía una pequeña toalla rodeándole el cuello, donde dejaba descansar su cabello aún un poco húmedo.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

La menor se acercó a su hermana, colocándose frente a ella, Chiara tuvo que levantar la cabeza para poder mirarla. Cuando llevaba zapatos sus estaturas eran similares, pero cuando se los quitaba, la realidad le recordada la diferencia entre la dos. Siempre le molestó que siendo Felicia la menor, haya terminado creciendo más que ella.

—Depende de la cena que hagas.

Los ojos de Felicia brillaron y, con gran entusiasmo, prometió hacer una de las mejores comidas en años. Rápidamente se alejó yendo hacia la cocina para buscar ingredientes.

Las mejillas de la hermana mayor se tiñeron de rojo— Podría siempre poner ese entusiasmo con la comida.

Recordó que la mayoría de las veces que era responsabilidad de Felicia de hacer el almuerzo o la cena, terminaba ella haciéndolo en su lugar. Y ya estaba un poco aburrida de comer su propia comida.

Pronto estaban las dos sentadas en la mesa del comedor, con un plato de deliciosa pasta frente a cada una.

Felicia comía entusiasmada, dedicándole una mirada de vez en cuando a su hermana, en cambio, Chiara comía más tranquila, como disfrutando de cada porción que de llevaba a la boca.

—Oye, hermana —comenzó a hablar la menor—. Deberíamos salir juntas un día. Necesito comprar más ropa.

—¿Y por qué tendría que ir yo contigo?

—Es que tienes un bonito gusto para la ropa. —Sonrió— Además nunca está mal pasar más días en familia.

—Esos días podrían ser más si no te la pasarás saliendo con el idiota del alemán.

Felicia hizo un puchero— Pero hermana, Ludwig me ayuda con las materias que no entiendo.

—Sí claro.

—¡Es cierto!

Comenzaron una pelea campal sobre quién tenía razón y quién no. Esta terminó recién cuando Chiara, ya sin argumentos creíbles, se retiró enfurruñada a su habitación.

No le importó la hora que fuese, solo se tiró en la cama y se tapó completamente.

—Estúpida Felicia... Estúpido alemán... —repetía sin cansancio.

La lluvia empezó a caer más fuerte, Chiara lo podía asegurar puesto que el ruido en el exterior había aumentado. Luego comenzaron a escucharse truenos de vez en cuando, e incluso relámpagos iluminaban su oscura pieza por milésimas de segundo. El hombre que había pronosticado el tiempo en televisión se había equivocado olímpicamente.

En otros tiempos una multitud enardecida habría proclamado su cabeza.

En unos minutos la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente. Lo había visto venir.

Felicia se acercó a su cama y con sigilo consiguió meterse entre las sábanas. Luego abrazó a su hermana por el abdomen y pegó su frente a la espalda de Chiara.

—¿Crees que puedes venir como si nada a molestar?

—Pero hermana... Los truenos...

—¿Aún te siguen asustando? —Ella ya lo sabía, lo tenía claro. Pero deseaba picar a la menor— ¿Cuántos años tienes ya?

—Déjame quedarme aquí. No quiero estar sola en mi pieza.

Chiara suspiró aparentando irritación. En el fondo no le molestaba tanto.

—Solo por hoy.

—¡Gracias hermana! —dijo apretando a la mayor con una mezcla de nervios y felicidad.

—¡No me aprietes, maldición!

—Lo siento —dijo entre risas.

Pronto Felicia se quedó dormida, aún abrazando a su hermana.

A pesar de que durante la mitad del día Chiara se había sentido pésimo, la segunda mitad, gracias a Felicia, había sido uno de los mejores días que había tenido últimamente. Si algo volvía a sucederle, arrebatándole la felicidad, sabía que si volteaba a ver se encontraría con su hermana.

Siempre había sido así. Siempre sería así.


End file.
